the everyday life
by Lindz Uchiha
Summary: A story that illistrates the normal, evryday life of Naruto. A lot of profanity is used.
1. the first? day

Ok look my little sister wrote this, so please give her a chance. There is a lot of rude humor, that is, profanity.

XXXXX

"No, no, no, no, no, nooo!! What's your prob Sasuke?! I wanted to throw a kunai at that tree! I always do."

Naruto cried at Sasuke with anger. He tried to sock him, but he missed him. Sasuke answered him, "What's your problem Naruto? It's just a tree, you dumbass." Naruto said, "Just fuck it. The next tree is mine." Then, secretly he thought, _when I hit the next target, I'll go for Sasuke, then. Ha! I love being evil and annoying with him._

Naruto jumped in the air and threw a kunai at Sasuke. When he turned around, Sasuke was gone. Naruto thought, _where the bitch go? Man, did he di-_

Sasuke laughed at Naruto. "Turn around Naruto." Sasuke threw two shurikens at Naruto's arms. But Naruto had dodged them. When he landed on the ground, Sasuke socked him in the face. Naruto yelled out in more anger. "What the hell is your problem?" Sasuke answered nonchalantly, "Nothing, just checking if you think fast, bitch. Besides, you tried to throw some kunais at me."

Naruto and Sasuke started to argue until Kakashi came to break up the argument. Kakashi put a hand on Naruto's head and the other on Sasuke's shoulder. Kakashi said to Naruto, "Okay Naruto. That's enough training for you. Sasuke stays with me, so go to Jiraya. He's gonna teach you a new technique. Naruto's expression changed in a second. "Oh yeah!"

Naruto started jumping around non-stop. About ten minutes later, Kakashi got ticked off, so he did his regular jutsu on Naruto. "A Thousand Years of Death!"

Kakashi stuck two fingers in Naruto's ass. When that happened, he jumped in the air and started to scream like a dumbass. "What the… Kakashi- sensei! That hurt, you know!"

Kakashi looked at him with one eye. "That's the point because Jiraya said that if you don't get to him in twenty minutes, he wouldn't teach you nothing."

Naruto gawked at Kakashi. "Augh!! Why didn't you say that earlier? Man, now I gotta fuckin' hurry up! That perve!"

Naruto started to rush to the forest to look for Jiraya. Naruto thought to himself, _oh man! If I don't find him I'll never learn so-_

"Naruto. About time. I was already gonna leave." Naruto turned around to face Jiraya. "Pervy sage, what do you want now?"

Jiraya looked at Naruto scornfully. "Stop calling me that! Well, let's start training.

Naruto and Jiraya started walking deeper into the forest. Naruto tried to get Jiraya to talk. "What are you gonna teach me this time?"

XXXXX

I told you people!


	2. the next day

Another chapter by my little sister! And once again, a lot of profanity!

XXXXXX

Kakashi looked over at Sasuke. "Sasuke, today I'm going to teach you how to make your Chidori stronger and make it last longer too."

Sasuke looked at Kakashi all puzzled like an idiot. Sasuke asked, "How do you do that?"

Kakashi answered, "Well, there's only one problem…"

Sasuke looked at Kakashi skeptically. "What?"

Kakashi answered his question regretfully, "you can only do it when you are in your Cursed Mark form and your Sharingan must be activated."

Sasuke wished that he hadn't answered. "Ngh…" Kakashi cleared his throat and he looked at Sasuke. Kakashi waited patiently for Sasuke's answer.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Jiraya were in the Forest of Death for training. Naruto asked Jiraya, "What the fuck are we doing here Pervy Sage?"

Jiraya looked over at Naruto, filled with annoyance. "I'm gonna teach you a jutsu that is similar to the fuckin' Chidori!!! Shit man!!!"

Naruto laughed out loud. "Yeah, Imma learn a new technique 'cuz I'm a player like that!"

Jiraya looked at Naruto scornfully. "Nigga, please! Only the master Jiraya is a 'playa'"

Naruto stopped walking and looked over at Jiraya. "Let's get started then!"

Jiraya and Naruto started to do some training to get warmed up. When they were pretty tired, Jiraya taught him the new technique. "It's called the Power Strike. You could only do this when you want to kill someone. Okay?"

Naruto looked at Jiraya fearfully. "Okay…. I pro…. I pro...mise…" when Naruto said this, he fell down, knocked out, to the ground.

XXXXX

I TOLD YOU GUYS ABOUT THE PROFANITY!!! I'm sorry, she is only 12.


End file.
